Traditionally, migration of account information from one account to another is time-consuming and prone to errors. Errors in migration may lead to the loss of information, late transactions, and/or other problems that may be costly to correct. During the period of transition, computing systems that manage the old and/or new accounts may exhibit problems associated with insufficient funds, confusion in the source and/or destination account(s) to be used in transactions, late transactions, and other technical issues.